


Untamed

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (gorgonbunny)



Series: Untamed [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Hux is a masochist, Kylo Ren is a Sadist, Kylo and Hux are evil and hate each other, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Slavery, Violence, Whipping, alternate universe- non-canon, he's a terrible horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonbunny/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: Kylo, having gotten bored of the usual prostitutes, must find other methods to slake his cravings.





	1. Sediment

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and utter trash. Kylo and Hux hate each other. Kylo is a sadistic piece of garbage. Be warned, this is NOT a fluffy kylux fic. Kylo is awful. Really, really awful. There are graphic depictions of rape and violence. 
> 
> I don't want anyone to read something they don't want to, so please heed the warnings. 
> 
> Warnings for: Rape, Violence, Non-consensual Bondage, Sadism, Beating, whipping

\-------

 

Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux usually spent the leave time allotted to them, one day a month, on the closest planet that boasted brothels. This one was on a sandy, orange planet that Ren promptly forgot the name of.

“This place is dirty,” Ren said, brushing sand off his tunic as they walked through the simply decorated courtyard, past a few patio tables where drinks were being served to guests, toward a building that matched its rustic surroundings.

“It’s nicer inside,” Hux said

“You've been here before?” Ren asked

“No, I looked at the guest information file, I sent it to you, too,” Hux said, opening the large, stained-glass front door, gesturing for Ren to go in first.

“You’re too kind.” Ren swept past him.

The outside belied the lavish motif of the interior, the furnishings old but tasteful, velvet wallpaper, gossamer curtains, a chandelier hanging in the lobby, scrollwork decorating every window and door frame. The air inside had a pleasant, spicy aroma. Ren figured the dry air kept the place from smelling like sweat, come and rancid perfume like most other brothels he'd visited. He decided it was acceptable.

A pale woman came from behind a curtain to greet them.  

“Appointments for Mitt and Ben, please,” Hux said. Ren eyed him sideways. “I figured you wouldn't make a reservation so I made one for you.” Hux handed the women the required credits.

“You didn't have to that,” Ren said, pulling up the list of services on the discreet wall screen.

“Yes I did, because you have not made a reservation and without one, the wait is two hours, and I didn't want to have to wait for you. Also, you can order certain things you can’t get with a walk-in,” Hux said. The woman motioned for them to follow her.

“What did you get me?” Ren asked, skimming too quickly through the options to read them.

“You’ll see,” Hux smiled as he followed the woman. Ren didn't smile back and didn't follow them. Hux called back to him, “And don’t damage the merchandise, this time.”

Ignoring him, Ren flicked through the catalog, barely paying attention to what was on the screen. They all looked the same anyway, more or less, and he honestly didn't care what they looked like, but the nerve of him, assuming to know his tastes. He visualized wringing the General’s neck. That thought made him smile.

The woman came back through the curtain. She gestured for him to follow.

“So, tell me about this one,” Ren inquired of the woman, who up until then had not spoken a word.

“He's very obedient and docile, you will like him,” She said in a thick but charming accent.

Great, docile, obedient, boring. Ren pressed his lips together. His day off was going to be ruined. If they had one that would better suit him he would let Hux wait two hours for him, it would serve him right to be so presumptuous.

He asked, “Do you have any that aren't obedient?”

The woman smiled and shook her head. She motioned toward a curtain hanging in a hall that branched off from the main hallway and Ren went through it then through the door at the end of the hall.

That pleasant, spicy scent was even stronger in the small room. Curtains lined the walls, tenting at the center of the high ceiling, billowing at the bottom, directing the eye toward the middle of the room where a young human with red hair reclined on a soft-looking pillow. Furs and textured pillows were arranged around him to look casual, but Ren knew had been particularly placed according to an aesthetic intended to excite and arouse.

A stained glass window behind the redhead provided subdued light of pale blue, yellow, orange, and white, giving him an ethereal appearance. A small stand in one corner displayed several exotic looking bottles and a stand in the other a collection of ridiculous things like feathers and roses. The number of hours spent designing this room probably exceeded the number of hours spent training this young man, who couldn't have been older than nineteen.

The redhead wore only a silken robe, draped low around his shoulders showing off his hairless chest. His shoulder length hair and blemish-free skin gave him an even more youthful appearance. He looked up at Ren with large eyes, made to appear even larger with outlines of silvery grey.

“Well, do something,” Ren ordered. The boy stood, letting his robe fall to the floor, his dusty white body glowing, backlit by the stained glass window that Ren just then noticed had depictions of birds on them, giving the boy wings. Ren nearly rolled his eyes.

The boy approached him, touching his fingertips to Ren’s chest. “I’ll do anything you like,” he purred, tilting his head down and looking up at him. Ren couldn’t deny that this man, this boy, was very pretty.

“If I wanted to fuck a mindless droid, I would have done that,” Ren said. “You can think for yourself, right? Now, I don’t care what it is, just do something.”

Looking up at him with large, wet eyes, the boy reached down to undo Ren’s belt, dropping it to the floor. Then, easing close enough to brush his arousal against Ren’s thigh, he slipped his hands under the front of Ren’s tunic, pushing it up.

Ren touched the small trail of red hair at the boy’s lower abdomen. The boy fluttered his eyes at the touch. He slid one arm of the tunic off of Ren’s shoulder, kissing him along his arm as he did. Letting the sleeve fall, he brought Ren’s hand to his lips and sucked a gloved finger before pulling the glove off with his teeth. He kissed Ren’s palm then worked back up his arm, nibbling and licking.

It felt nice, the boy was quite skilled, but this act was nothing more but a rote set of motions. More irritated than aroused, Ren shoved the boy back to the floor. The boy made a small noise but didn’t resist, flopping like a rag doll. Ren yanked off the tunic, flinging it to the side, knocking the stand of feathers over. He dropped down on top of the boy, grabbing his wrists, holding them down to either side of his head. The boy did nothing but look at him, his lips pouted and eyes fluttering. This one was too well trained, Ren thought.

Ignoring Hux’s admonishment not to damage the merchandise, Ren grasped both the boy’s thin wrists with his gloved hand, holding them above his head, and slapped him across the cheek with his ungloved one. The boy made a small squeak as his head whipped to the side and his eyes squeezed shut. Besides breathing sharply, he made no other sound or movement.

“Look at me!” Ren shouted. The boy obeyed, his eyes rimmed red, his cheek reddening. There was something dead behind those eyes, killed by years of training to be the perfect, obedient little whore, he may as well have been an android. Ren knew he was going to be dissatisfied, but Hux had already paid for the boy and would cavil about it if he walked out now. Plus, it would give Ren fuel to stoke the continually growing fire that was his hate for the General.

Ren let go of the boy’s wrists so that he could remove his boots then slid off his suspenders and slithered out of his pants. The boy hadn’t moved, keeping his hands above his head where Ren had left them.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?” Ren said. Although what was the use? This person had his personality stripped from him and probably didn’t even understand the concept of degradation. He slapped him again.”You’re pathetic.” The boy flinched, squeezing his eyes shut, but even though Ren no longer held him down, he didn’t try to move or block the hit or do anything else.

Ren rubbed the boy’s chest. He had the softest skin Ren may have ever felt in his life. He doubted that this boy had ever been outside and imagined that he must bathe in cream. He ran his hands over the boy’s exquisite musculature, soft and delicate, yet defined.They must have him on a specific diet and exercise regime, or perhaps he was genetically designed.

Ren searched the boy’s mind for a memory, something from a life outside of this brothel, but found only glimpses of a dimly lit room, faceless figures, behaviors repeated over and over until ingrained, fragmented sensations of pain followed by pleasure.  

Ren felt for his heart, encircling it with the Force. It beat fast, not in fear, but arousal. So, he’d been conditioned to enjoy whatever the clients did to him, even rough treatment and humiliation. Ren wondered how rough he would have to be in order to break that conditioning.

“Do you feel that?” Ren coiled the Force around the boy’s heart. The boy blinked, his brow trembled and eyes widened, his entire body flushed. Ren didn’t have to brush the boy’s mind, he felt the excited twitch between the boy's legs. He ran his hand between the boy’s thighs, the skin there even softer and warmer. The boy groaned softly at that.

In a distorted way, Ren could see the appeal, soft and pliant, not only willing to please but deriving pleasure from subservience. However, knowing that the boy had been worked and wrought like a piece of iron made him sick.

He clawed his fingernails into the boy’s inner thigh. The boy’s pupils dilated and he inhaled, arching slightly off the floor. There, that at least resembled a natural reaction. But then the boy moaned, rubbing his leg against Ren’s hand as if begging for more.

Ren wound the Force tighter around his heart. The boy opened his mouth, but no sound issued forth.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ren asked.

The boy shook his head, gasping, unable to speak. This poor boy would rather die than accept that he found displeasure in something, even if that thing was having his heart crushed. Maybe he would be doing the boy a favor, saving him from this wretched existence. Ren ground his groin against the boy’s. The boy’s eyes flitted closed. Ren felt himself harden at the thought of squeezing the life out the boy, but he couldn’t quite figure out how to make that work in his favor.

This boy would probably be very expensive to replace and Hux would definitely be furious with him, although it would serve the General right for selecting a redhead for him. He laughed at the thought. Hux was the only person Ren considered an equal and liked to rile him, but killing someone for a jest might be taking it too far. He didn’t like General Hux, but he enjoyed his company on occasion and wanted to keep that for at least a little while longer.

Ren released his Force grasp on the boy’s heart. The boy whimpered then snapped his mouth shut, breathed heavily through his nose. He quickly composed himself, which impressed Ren—some of Hux’s Stormtroopers could probably benefit with whatever training had been given this boy—and that well-practiced, seductive expression fell across his face like a veil.

Ren grabbed him by one arm and wrenched it behind his back, forcing him onto his stomach. He could have asked the boy to turn over and he would have obeyed but Ren refused to play that game.

This room lacked his usual go-to, bedposts and sheets, so he tied the boy’s wrists together with his belt. Of course, he could have easily used the Force to hold him, but where was the fun in that? Ren wanted to give him the illusion that he could escape if he put forth enough effort.

Ren Force-pulled a random bottle off of small stand in the corner. He uncorked it, a scented oil of some kind, smelling like old citrus peels and smoke. He dipped two fingers into it and dragged those two fingers between the boy’s legs, lingering on his—bizarrely hairless—scrotum, then up between his powdery cheeks.

Inserting one finger made the boy gasp and Ren pressed his face into a pillow. Ren moved his finger in and out, then added the second one, in and out in twisting motion. The boy clenched around his fingers, tighter than he had encountered in a prostitute before, even a young one. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they made him do special exercises for that.

Ren withdrew his fingers and scraped his nails along the boy’s length, saying, “Don’t you dare come, or I will be very upset.” He dabbed some of the oil on himself. He had to rub himself hard again and to keep from losing his erection he envisioned bashing the boy’s head against the floor. Grabbing the boy just above his hip bone, he guided himself into his painfully tight entrance.

The boy whined, barely audible, into the pillow, jerking slightly forward as Ren penetrated him. That was the first feeling of discomfort Ren had sensed from him and that caused a spark of pleasure to quiver through Ren. He withdrew and rammed into him again, trying to duplicate that sensation. It came, but weaker. He clawed the boy’s hips, pulling the boy hard against him, driving as deep as he could, probing for the most painful motion.

After few moments, however, the boy stopped reacting to the pain and began pushing back into Ren’s thrusts, making little noises of pleasure. Ren grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back, but that made him moan louder. He slammed the boy’s head against a bare section of floor. The boy cried out. Yes, that’s what Ren wanted. He slammed his head a few more times until he realized that was bringing the boy to orgasm.

Ren shoved the boy away from him. He grabbed his boots, pants, and tunic from off the floor and pulled them on. Then yanked loose his belt from around the boy’s wrists. As he fastened the belt, the boy just stared up at him from the floor with that same pouty, wide-eyed, dead expression, breathing hard through his nose, bleeding, lying in his own blood and come. Ren left the room in disgust.

He stormed down the hallway, pushing past the woman in the lobby, and out into the courtyard where he spotted Hux having a drink at a patio table. A tall, dark-haired man who was with Hux bid him a quick farewell as he saw Ren approach and hurried back inside the main building.

Hux smiled at him, “Well, how was he?”

“I don’t know what you were thinking,” Ren said.

“Oh, didn’t you like him?” Hux said, sipping his drink.

“You knew I wouldn’t like him, you did this just to aggravate me,” Ren said.

“Why would I want to aggravate you?” Hux asked. “When you’re aggravated you are more of a pain in my ass than usual. I wanted you to enjoy yourself. I even paid extra to get you virgin.”

“Oh? And why did you get me a redhead? Do you think I want to fuck you?” Ren said.

“Please, Ren, a little decorum,” Hux said.

“This is a fucking whore house, a dirty, filthy whore house!” Ren shouted, “You expect me to have any fucking respect for this place?”

“This is a highly regarded establishment, one of the most highly regarded in the system. And if you ever want to be invited back, please lower your voice, and yes, show some respect.” Hux gritted his teeth.

“I would never want to come back here, this place is disgusting. I’ll be waiting on the shuttle,” Ren huffed. Hux finished his drink, watching him stride away.

 

Back on the shuttle, Hux took his seat across from Ren, who had his arms crossed, slouching in his seat, staring at the wall. Ren didn’t acknowledge him as he boarded and the shuttle lifted off.

Hux said, “Ren, I told you not to damage the goods, I think you may have given that boy brain damage. I had to sign a promissory note to pay for his medical expenses, which will probably be about twenty times his fee. I could buy a sex slave for that amount, two slaves.”

“I gave him brain damage? That soulless abomination? He was damaged before I got him. He didn’t fight me. He wasn’t even afraid of me. And you know what’s worse? He _liked_ it,” Ren said as if the word burned his tongue.

“Ren, you have a warped view of intimacy. Your lovers aren’t supposed to be afraid of you and they are supposed to like it.”

“No, General, you have the warped view. He wasn’t my lover, he was a complete stranger, and if a complete stranger bursts into your room and assaults you, you aren’t supposed to like it. It’s unnatural. It’s perverse.”

Hux sighed, “That’s his job, Ren. You hired him ‘for pleasure’.”

Ren sat up and leaned forward. “There is a difference between someone who willingly chooses to sell themselves, and someone that has been brainwashed and conditioned to accept, and even _enjoy_ , anything anyone does to them. It’s inhumane to do that to someone, to take away their free will and their sense of self. It’s disgusting.”

Hux tapped the armrest of his seat. He started to say something but stopped.

When he noticed Hux’s hesitation, Ren said, “Go ahead, General, go ahead and try to defend your Stormtrooper training program, which isn’t so much training as brainwashing. I have always despised your methods, and if I had my way, you’d be executed for cruel and immoral acts.”

“You’re one to talk,” Hux scoffed.

“You know what, General? I may have hurt and killed a lot of people, but I never robbed them of their identity or their selfhood. And I sure as hell never forced them to enjoy it.”

Hux shook his head, avoiding Ren’s gaze, pressing a finger to his temple, “You are fucking ridiculous, Ren. I’ve seen what you do. You’re a sadistic piece of shit, you get off on other people’s pain, and you think you’re doing them a favor?”

Ren didn’t respond. No, he didn’t get off on their pain, he got off on their strength, their will. He _was_ doing them a favor, drawing forth strength that they didn’t know they had. Through intense pain, the will grew stronger.

It aroused him just thinking about it. Pushing the limits of endurance and pain, that cresting moment when they couldn’t stand it any longer, but then broke through. He would pull them up from a dark chasm, and like breaking the surface of the water after having been drowning, they could finally breathe, becoming a new, glorified being.

He didn’t care if Hux ever understood and arguing only made Hux understand it less. He could think of only one way to convince the General…

Ren closed his eyes, imagining all the acts he could engage in with the General.

He enjoyed his fantasy until Hux turned to him and said, “Ren, look, we all have eccentric things that we like, and even more so behind closed doors. I didn’t intend to upset you. I didn’t know the business practices of that brothel, just that they have elite clientele. I thought it would be-”

“Yes, it’s fine General,” Ren said without looking at him, “I know you had the best intentions, stop trying to apologize, you’re bad at it. Just, in the future, let me make my own arrangements.”

“Okay, if you promise to stop damaging the goods,” Hux said, leaning back. “And if you want them to fight you, just ask them to, they are getting paid to do whatever you want.”

Leaning his head on his hand, noticing that his ungloved hand still smelled of stale citrus and smoke and wiping it on his pants, Ren sighed, Hux had missed his point entirely.

 

———


	2. Gneiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible drinks and worse gifts. Hux should stop trying to do nice things for Kylo, he's not very good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Rape, Slavery, Violence, non-consensual bondage

———

 

Nearly four weeks after that unpleasant visit to the brothel, just before their next leave day came up, Ren got a message from Captain Phasma that a ‘package’ had been delivered to his quarters. He had been expecting a delivery of an artifact he’d been trying to get his hands on for a while, so hurried to his room. A stormtrooper stood outside his door.

“Lord Ren!” The trooper said as Ren approached.

“…?” Ren indicated that the trooper could speak, but the trooper failed to understand. He hated talking to stormtroopers, it was like talking to droids. “You may speak, trooper,” Ren said.

“General Hux asked us to deliver to you a...personal item,” The trooper said.

Intriguing. What kind of ‘personal item’ would Genera Hux be sending him?

“Very well, where is it?”

“He’s inside,” the trooper replied.

He? Oh, General, what have you done? Had he found a brothel that made house calls? He had told Hux not to arrange any more companions for him.

"Sir...” the trooper began as Ren started to open the door.

“Yes, what is it?” Ren turned to him.

“I had to use a stun baton on him, but he should be okay when he wakes up,” the trooper said.

“Oh? So you’re saying that if he’s damaged, it’s your fault? I’ll keep that in mind, DF-4119,” Ren said. The stormtrooper stiffened then handed Ren a remote control device. “Thank you, dismissed.” Ren entered his room and the door swished closed behind him.

He didn’t immediately see anyone. Walking around his bed he saw that the trooper had shoved the man between his bed and the wall, or maybe the man had crawled back there himself. He was curled up on the floor shaking. That did not bode well.

“You there,” Ren called to him, “Get up!”

The man curled tighter.

“Do you understand me?” Ren kicked him. He whimpered.

Ren went over his holocom and called General Hux. To Ren’s surprise, Hux answered.

“Good evening, Lord Ren. Have you gotten—”

“Why is there a man in my room?” Ren demanded.

“So, you have gotten my gift,” Hux smiled, “I wanted to make it up to you for last time. I got you a slave.”

“Why...I don't want or need a slave,” Ren said.

“Don't worry, he hasn't been brainwashed or programmed for obedience or anything like that. In fact, I don't think he's been trained at all. So you'll get to break him in,” Hux said, winking.

Ren was not amused. He didn't know if Hux had seriously thought that buying him a slave was a good idea, or if he was playing some twisted joke on him.

“Well, green as he may be, I think there's something wrong with him, he's curled up on the floor and won't move,” Ren said.

“Oh, he’s probably just worn out. The troopers had kind of a hard time with him for some reason, they had to use a shock collar and stun batons.”

Now Ren knew what that remote was for. He tossed it on the bed.

“General, you really...shouldn’t have...” Ren said.

“I have another gift for you,” Hux said, “I’ve arranged an extra half-day off for you, starting now, so you can play with your new toy. Have fun!”

 _Fucking bastard_. Ren slammed his fist on the control panel as Hux’s image flickered then dissolved.

He peered around the bed, the man remained curled up and trembling. Ren wondered if the stormtroopers had damaged him, or since who knows what kind of deplorable conditions he’d been living in before, maybe he was ill.

The man’s threadbare clothing looked like it had never been washed. His hair stuck out in all directions in different lengths as if it had been hastily hacked off with a knife. He had sandy colored skin that Ren couldn’t tell if it was dirty or just very tan. He guessed dirty. He couldn’t see his features with him curled up in the tightest ball possible.

He waited to see if the man would recover. Since he was officially off-duty, that gave him time to do research on some artifacts he’d been trying to hunt down. He sat in his reading chair glancing over his datapad every now and then at the man.

After two hours, the man had stopped shaking. Ren set his datapad and reading glasses on his desk and walked over to him. It appeared as if the man had fallen asleep. Ren decided not to try and wake him and went back to his reading.  

Hux messaged him about joining him for a drink. He didn’t understand Hux at all. He’s certain Hux’s hatred of him equally matched his own for the General. But, Hux probably also felt as lonely as Ren did and had no other peers on the ship and couldn’t be seen drinking with any underlings. And how sad was it to drink alone?

Ren called a stormtrooper to come watch the slave while he was out of his quarters. He handed the trooper the shock collar remote and told him to contact him immediately if there was any sign of trouble.

He met Hux in the officer's lounge at a two-person table in the furthest corner, next to a large window. Hux had already ordered him a drink.  _Why does he keep doing that?_

Ren sat across from him. Hux smiled at him and raised his eyebrows. Ren ignored the General's querying expression and tasted the drink Hux had selected for him. He scowled, it tasted like ship exhaust and sugar.

“Well?” Hux finally asked.

“For someone who called me a sadist, you sure are overly interested in my sex life,” Ren said, pushing his drink away. 

“I don’t want any details, just tell me if you like him,” Hux said.

“I don’t know because he’s wedged between the bed and the wall and he hasn’t moved,” Ren said looking out the window at what was no less than a magnificent view.

 Hux chuckled, “Did you try to move him?”

“No, I don’t want to touch him, he’s filthy, and he probably has parasites. I’m going to have to disinfect my entire room,” Ren said.

“Oh, well, they assured me he was going to be cleaned up and vaccinated before delivery,” Hux said, looking perturbed, then muttered something under his breath.

“I appreciate the gesture, General, I really do, but, please, send him back,” Ren said.

“I’ll call someone to get him sanitized and checked for any parasites or diseases. At least try him out. If you really don’t like him after that, I’ll ...do _something_ with him,” Hux said, finishing his drink and pulling out his datapad.

“Fine,” Ren said, tapping the menu on the table to order something other than the vile concoction Hux had ordered for him. Hux really did think he was doing something nice for him but he couldn’t even order Ren a proper drink, why did he think he could find him a suitable sex partner?

A droid brought his drink over—a wet martini—just as Hux finished on his data pad.

“There, give them about an hour or so,” Hux set the datapad down on the table and took the unfinished drink that Ren had pushed away.

They drank for several minutes looking out at the stars. Hux commented, as he always did, about how nice the view was. Ren agreed that it was the best view in the lounge. Hux frequently invited him for drinks, and always sat at that table. Ren wondered if Hux ever had to chase anyone off for it or if his officers respected him enough to never sit there.

Then alerts came from Hux’s datapad and Ren’s comm simultaneously. Ren’s slave had scurried under the bed when the nurses’ assistants came to get him, then nearly bit one of them when they tried to pull him out, and they wanted permission to tranquilize him.

“Yes, of course!” Hux told them, slamming his thumb on the screen to end the call. “Incompetence! Can’t a single member of this crew think for themselves? It’s aggravating, I spend half of my day telling these idiots how to do their jobs.”

Ren laughed. He wanted to bring up how this was yet another reason why they shouldn’t brainwash people into mindless droids. But he was having something of a pleasant time, that is, compared to having to deal with his new slave.

“So, it seems that this gift you got me is rather skittish,” Ren smirked.

Hux looked at him with an expression Ren couldn’t read, almost like he was about to explain why a joke was funny.

“Well, yes. You wanted one that was afraid of you,” he said.

Ren thought for a second that Hux was teasing him but Hux’s face held a straight brow and tight jaw. No, he was completely serious. Ren had a fleeting thought of bashing the General’s head against the table or his own head against the table.

He didn’t know why he ever tried to explain his convictions or ideologies or preferences in sexual partners to Hux because he always managed to twist them into something distorted and contradictory.

He only blinked at him instead, biting the side of his finger to keep himself from flying into a murderous rage.

“Thank you for the drink, General,” Ren said evenly, standing up to leave.

“You haven’t even finished your drink. You’ll have to wait for your man to be ready, anyway, so why not stay for a bit longer?”  Hux said, reaching out—for a split second Ren thought Hux was going to grab his hand.

Ren glowered at him. _How about I shove my lightsaber down your throat and out your asshole?_ Imagining horrible acts upon the General always made him feel better. He dropped back into the seat.

They finished their drinks and ordered a second and third round. Hux droned on about his day. About how a First Order patrol happened upon and captured a black market slave ship, so Hux took the opportunity to appropriate one of the slaves before sending the rest to be sold.

He said that the slaves would more than pay for the medical expenses that the brothel had charged him for the boy Ren damaged, which, he said, they had criminally inflated. But it was all water under the bridge, now, and he was glad to be back in their good standing.

Ren asked, “You’re not planning on going back, are you?”

Hux nodded, “Yes, I am. Tomorrow, actually.”

“You know I despise that place.”

“Yes, I know. That’s why this worked out so perfect,” Hux said then caught himself yawning. “Hmmm, well, Ren, thank you for joining me, and I hope you like your gift, sorry he’s been a bit of a hassle.” Ren nodded hazily. They had both gotten a little tipsy.

Hux got up and left.

Ren went back to his room.

They hadn’t returned with his slave, yet, so he sat down for some peaceful reading. He had gotten a bit drunker than he had intended and couldn’t concentrate so he took a shower to sober up. He heard his door intercom while in the shower.

Partially dressed and dripping wet, he answered it. Two stormtroopers--one being DF-4119--held the slave by the arms. He had been washed, shaved, put in clean clothes, gagged, and bound with shackles that chained his ankles to his wrists.

“Is that necessary?” Ren asked as they dragged him in.

“It was deemed necessary, Sir, with General Hux’s approval, of course,” one of the troopers told him. The slave squirmed as they dropped him on the floor. “He didn’t want us to tranquilize him a second time.” The trooper held out the shock collar remote. Ren felt the trooper smirking from behind his mask as he took the remote from him.

Ren paused, searching the trooper’s thoughts, finding that he and some other troopers had done something untoward with his slave. Deciding he was too foggy to deal with them now, he waved them a dismissal. They nodded and left.

The slave crawled toward the closest hiding place, the bed, rather awkwardly as his wrists were attached to his ankles. Ren felt a warmth clench in his lower belly. Being drunk gave him even less self-control than usual, and it had been more than month—the redhead at the brothel didn’t count—and seeing the slave bound like that excited him.

He blocked the slave’s path. The slave rolled away from him in a panic. Ren put his foot on the slave’s neck, just below the collar and held up the remote. “Stop! You know what this is, right?” The slave saw the remote and froze. Ren felt the man’s racing pulse under his bare foot.

“Now, listen, I don’t need this to hurt you,” Ren said as he tossed the remote on his chair. The slave thrashed free of Ren’s foot the instant the remote left Ren’s hand. Ren kicked him, although bootless he probably hurt his foot more.

The slave scrambled back toward the bed. Ren grabbed him and he kicked at Ren, whining through his gag. He was on the scrawny side so Ren had no problem overpowering him without using the Force, maneuvering him onto his knees, his arms between his legs and his head to the floor.

Ren curved over the man’s back, holding him down with his full weight. The man panted and whined and wiggled uselessly. He smelled of soap and disinfectant, but stronger than that, he smelled of fear. The man’s fear shone like a laser, narrow, concentrated, with no other emotion around it. Odd.

“Do you have a name?” Ren hissed into his ear. No response other than fear--Nothing else.

“Do you have a family?” There was nothing but blackness and fear. A blank void occupied the space where a sense of loved ones should be.

“Do you have a home? Where do you come from?” Blackness and fear.

This man was hardly a man, just a shell.

He Force-grabbed the remote from the chair and held it in front of the slave’s eyes, clicking the button. The slave screamed and writhed in pain.

“Give me a reason not to kill you!” Ren shouted. The man’s laser-like fear widened and vibrated, but there was still only emptiness beyond.

While it was true that he got a rush from people’s fear because of its purity and rawness, more importantly, fear and pain served as an impetus in triggering a stronger reaction of will. But this...thing...this was worse than the redhead at the brothel, this appalling creature feared everything, and pain only sparked more fear. Ren had nothing to gain from that fear, it was devoid of any free will or determination. While the redhead had been trained to enjoy every stimulation, including pain, this creature had been conditioned to respond with only fear, so much so that it had replaced his entire identity.

Ren stood, allowing the slave to lug himself awkwardly toward the bed again. Ren stepped past him and called the stormtroopers that had brought the slave to come retrieve him.

By the time Ren glanced back, the slave had wiggled his way under the bed. Ren sighed. He should just kill him, it would be the merciful thing to do. He should have killed that redhead at the brothel, too. General Hux had ended up paying more for him that he was worth, anyway.  He didn’t agonize over it too long, though, after all, he’s not responsible for all things just and right in the galaxy.

The stormtroopers arrived and Ren directed them to the bed. “It’s under there.”

“What do you want us to do with him, Sir?” DF-4119 asked.

“I don’t care, throw it out an airlock if you want, I just want it out of my room, and I’d prefer to never have to see it again,” Ren told him.

The two troopers pulled the slave out from under the bed. Ren handed one of them the collar remote. As they dragged the slave away, Ren knew what they were going to do with him. Those troopers did have something of a mind of their own. _Interesting_.

 

———-

 

Ren enjoyed his day off, free of Hux for once. He anticipated his plan for that evening. He had set a perfect trap. He would wait until DF-4119 was off-duty, follow him, catch him in the act, and punish him accordingly. He smiled. Hux would have nothing to complain about, his stormtroopers were supposed to be celibate, and he would be catching them defiling his gift to Ren. Perfect. It was perfect.

The artifact he’d been expecting, an ancient scroll cylinder, also arrived that day, so he had something to distract him as he spent the day verifying its authenticity.

 

As Ren expected, when the Stormtrooper DF-4119 ended his shift, he and four other stormtroopers met up and headed for an isolated maintenance closet where they had chained the slave. Ren tracked them. 

The slave, chained to a pipe, had begun thrashing as soon as they entered. His laser-like fear echoed in the room. One of the troopers activated his shock collar. His gag muffled his scream, but, if anyone had been around, they would have heard it. Ren looked around. They had picked one of the most isolated areas on the ship.

After they had entered the closet and locked the door, Ren approached the door, standing ready in front of it.  He spied on them with the Force, his heart racing and his stomach clenched, waiting for the ideal moment.

The troopers removed their armor. Separating his shackles, one of them warned the slave not to try to escape. They bent him over a large, waist-high pipe, pulling off his pants, chaining his wrists and his ankles to lower pipes to either side. He struggled, but with five able-bodied men holding him, he only succeeded in tiring himself out and getting hit with a stun baton.

One of the other troopers, not DF-4119, took the slave first, while the others pinched, slapped and hit the slave. Who knew stormtroopers were such savages? But it didn’t surprise Ren at all, it seemed inevitable that the perverted methods of training implemented by the First Order would have warped their minds in some fashion.

He waited for DF-4119. Although could have any of the stormtroopers, he felt a particular animosity toward him he couldn’t really justify. DF-4119 had not been the only one that had taken advantage of Ren’s gift before delivering it to Ren, but he had been the one to smirk about it right to Ren’s face, thinking he was safe behind his mask.

A second trooper took his turn. The slave barely struggled, but they randomly hit him with the stun baton anyway.

DF-4119 was next. Ren twitched and bit his lip in excitement. _Not yet, not just yet._

Anticipation shivered through him. He had dressed in his most intimidating attire: cowl, mask, and boots that made him four inches taller. He adopted a menacing posture for full effect.

DF-4119 neared climax.

Vibrating with avidity, Ren destroyed the lock and hurled open the door. The stormtroopers nearly jumped out of their skins, falling over themselves as they backed against the wall.

They didn’t try to make any excuses, assuming that they were all dead for sure. Ren looked them over then turned to the slave. Waving his hand, the shackles all opened and the gag dropped off. The slave bolted out of the door, stumbling half-naked down the hall.

Someone will find him, Ren thought then turned back to face the troopers.

“Nothing to say for yourselves?”

He smiled at DF-4119, who still had his pants down around his ankles. “Hmmm,” Ren sucked his lip, slight change in plan. He had intended to take the trooper back to his room, but they had gone to the trouble to set up this closet, so why not take advantage of that?

Ren grabbed DF-4119 by his neck, bent him over the pipe and shackled him hand and foot. The stormtrooper didn’t fight him. _Damn._ He had hoped that the stormtrooper would have been feistier.

Ren ran his gloved hands along the stormtrooper’s back who stiffened at the touch, probably expecting to be hit. So, Ren obliged him with his own stun baton.

After a few solid hits with the baton, Ren pulled off his gloves, pushed the trooper’s undershirt up and gouged his fingernails into the trooper’s back, dragging long red lines. He felt for the man’s heart and squeezed it.

Ren savored the trooper's gasping breath, his elevating body temperature and the pounding of his heart. The reaction was intense, but not to the point of true fear, closer to anger. Ren could work with that.

“Go ahead, it’s okay to unleash your anger,” Ren said as he slid his suspenders off under his tunic. He opened his pants, lowering them enough to liberate himself, rubbing his already hard length along the cleft of the trooper’s firm ass. He unlatched and removed his helmet. “Go ahead, it’s okay,” Ren cooed.

He located the bottle of lube that one of the troopers had dropped, it flew to his hand. They hadn’t done anything to prepare the slave, so he extended DF-4119 the same courtesy. After slicking himself up, he prodded in nice and slow, wanting the trooper to feel every inch. The trooper bellowed, tensing every muscle. As Ren began moving, the trooper oscillated between groans and short, quiet cries.

If it was possible for the other stormtroopers to get closer to the wall, they did. Ren paid them no mind. If they expected the same punishment as DF-4119, let them. When he would let them all go unharmed afterward, it would be a nice surprise for them.

Ren leaned over the trooper’s back, biting his neck and shoulders. He was much more muscular than Ren was used to. He could probably put up quite a fight if he wanted and Ren wished that he would fight back, but Ren was enjoying him nonetheless.

“You’re tight, I would have thought that you would have been as loose as a Tatooine whore the way you troopers go around fucking each other, you’re nothing but a bunch of sluts,” Ren said, hitting a sweet spot. DF-4119 tensed and groaned.

“I saw your mind when you were fucking my slave,” Ren said, quickening his pace, “you were fantasizing about fucking me. You want me to suck your filthy cock. You want to shove your blaster up my ass. You want to kill me in the most obscene way possible. Don’t try to hide it, I see your thoughts clearly.”

DF-4119 keened through gritted teeth. Ren felt his anger rippling off him and rode that anger like a current.

“Why are you holding back? It’s okay. Free your anger. It will liberate you. Are you worried about repercussions? Punishment?" Ren laughed, "Do you think I can do anything to you that’s worse than this?”

A wail escaped DF-4119’s lips. Ren felt him fighting back his anger and knew why. There was something that could hurt him more than this, more than torture or even death...

“Please...,” the voice came from behind him, breaking Ren's focus. He turned his head to the stormtroopers huddled against the wall.

“Did you speak, you insolent worm?” Ren snarled.

One of the stormtroopers, DN-2959, stepped forward, cowering, pleading, “Please, Lord Ren, it wasn’t his idea. You— ” he stuttered, choking as Ren slammed him against the wall with the Force. Ren felt DF-4119’s rage spike at that.

"Donnie!" DF-4119's voice cracked as he could no longer fight back tears.

Pet names? They had pet names for each other? Ren suddenly sensed it—the two were lovers!

Y _es, this is perfect!_  

He began thrusting more vigorously as he threw DF-4119's lover against the wall and Force-choked him in view of DF-4119.

DF-4119 cried, “Stop! Please Stop! Please let him go!”

Leaning over him, hooking one arm around his chest to pull him closer, Ren brushed a stray lock of hair out of the way so he could lick DF-4119’s ear.  “After I’m done with you, I’m going to fuck him, too. I'm gonna give him the best-damned fuck of his life and then I'm going to bash his brains in. The last thing he’ll experience before I end his pathetic life will be my cock massaging his asshole. Fitting end for a slut, don’t you think?” Ren felt the trooper’s cresting anger, he seized it, dragging it out the dark chasm. Closer...So close to breaking the surface.

_Yes, I will exalt you!_

Donnie sputtered as Ren lifted him off the floor. 

DF-4119 screamed, “No! You heartless bastard!"

_I will make you a glorious being!_

Ren hammered Donnie's head back into the wall.

DF-4119 roared! His entire body flushed and burned with rage, shaking against the restraints with all his strength. "I'll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you! You motherfucking son of a whore, I’ll rip your guts out! I’ll fuck your corpse! I’ll track down whatever sick, perverted cunt you crawled out of and fuck her too!”

 _Yes! YES!_ Ren heaved and howled. The stormtrooper’s rage and passion bolted through him like electricity. The world flashed pure white as he came. 

Donnie dropped, lifeless, to the floor.

DF-4119’s wailing degraded into nearly incoherent sobbing and choking as he fought the chains, “No...Donnie….Please...You fucking bastard...no...Donnie...no...no...” 

Ren shuddered, stepping back panting, adjusting and fastening his pants. He turned to the remaining stormtroopers. They shrank back.

He collected his mask, and, breath hot and heavy, ordered, “Execute DF-4119 for treason! Then immediately report for reconditioning!” Ren marched out as they stared glassy-eyed.

 

\----------

 

It could have gone worse _,_ Ren thought as he sauntered back to his quarters. It wasn’t the best lay he ever had, not by a long shot, but better than he had in a long time.

Captain Phasma notified him that a half-naked intruder had been captured in section 7G and would he like to interrogate him. No, he told her, let General Hux deal with him. He was going to enjoy the rest of his day off.

 

That enjoyment was short-lived, however, as General Hux had messaged him soon after coming back on board. Ren ignored it.

His scroll case proved to be even more intriguing than expected. It was no doubt a Jedi artifact from the runes embossed on its surface, but he was certain that the text itself originated from a Sith scroll.

He was deep into his research when a banging came to his door. Ren looked up, removing his glasses and setting them on the desk. Only an unmannered cretin would be banging on his door, he had an intercom, after all.

He pushed his chair back from his desk and answered the door. General Hux stood before him, face red, scowling.

“Yes, General?” Ren said.

“May I come in, Lord Ren?” Hux said.

“It’s late, you know,” Ren said, “I might be indisposed.”

“Are you?” Hux asked.

“Yes,” Ren said, slamming the door—as much as an automatic, sliding door could be slammed.

 

\-----------

 

The next day, Ren went out of his way to avoid the General in the course of his normal duties. He did mistakenly walk onto the bridge when he thought the General was in a meeting. Before he could spin around and leave, the General called to him.

“Lord Ren, may I have a moment, please?”

Ren turned back.

“I would like to speak to you about a very important matter,” Hux said.

“Of course, General, but perhaps later,” Ren said, turned around, and left the bridge.

 

Ren later got the usual message about meeting Hux for drinks phrased in the usual way. He knew Hux was furious about the two stormtroopers, but he figured he would have to face Hux at some point, so might as well get it over and done with. He replied that he would gladly accept the General’s invitation, showered, braided his hair, and dressed in his cleanest outfit.

 

He greeted the General at his usual table in the officer’s lounge. Hux had not ordered him a drink this time and he felt somewhat insulted.

“Good evening, General. How was your leave?” Ren said, taking a seat.

“It was fine, Ren, how was yours?” Hux said.

“Fine,” Ren said, fingering the table to bring up the menu.

“However, upon my return to _The Finalizer_ , I was troubled to discover that two of my stormtroopers had been...terminated without my knowledge or consent.”

“Yes, General, I ordered their executions, I am commander of this ship,” Ren said.

Hux glared at him,”You are co-commander, and the Stormtroopers are under my authority, you should have let me deal with it.”

Ren said, “There was nothing to deal with, insolence is not tolerated. Your own edict dictates swift and severe punishment.”

“Well, you should have informed me, regardless,” Hux said.

“I didn’t want to bother you during your leave,” Ren said. The droid brought his order, a neat gin and a bowl of olives.

“Right,” Hux sighed.

Ren sipped his gin, and, wanting to change the subject, said, “So, tell me about that whore you like so much.”

“Ren!” Hux hissed, “He’s a professional companion. And quite skilled at his job, I might add.”

Ren leered at him, sucking on an olive. “A whore is a whore, General, no matter how skilled.”

“You’re an obscene degenerate, Ren, you know that?” Hux said.

Ren rolled an olive around in the bowl, “And you're a haughty, tight-ass.”

“And you’re rude on top of that. Seriously, I don’t know why I suffer your company,” Hux said, swigging his drink and peering out of the window.

Ren smiled at him, popping the olive into his mouth, “You must be a glutton for punishment.”

Hux scoffed.

“Anyway, you’re insulting me just to avoid the question,” Ren said.

“What?” Hux asked, drawing his attention back to Ren.

“That...professional companion. I wondered if you saw the same one, again,” Ren said.

“Yes, I did,” Hux said, downing the last half of his drink and promptly ordering a second.

“What do you see in him?” Ren asked.

“He’s very skilled, as I said, and— ”

“He looks like me,” Ren said.

“What? No, he doesn’t,” Hux said, sitting straighter and adjusting his jacket.

“Yes, he does. You had your choice of anything you wanted, and you picked one that looked like me. You know, if you want me to fuck you, you could ask,” Ren dipped an olive into his gin.

“I don’t want to _fuck_ you, Ren. You’re a loathsome, depraved, sick freak--with horrid manners,” Hux stammered, “I'd rather have sex with a Hutt!”

Ren leaned back. He honestly didn’t know why he ever wanted to share his company with the General. Hux aggravated him to the point of rage, but he still always said yes to drinks.

Hux stood to leave just as his drink arrived. “Good evening, Ren, I can’t say it’s been a pleasure, but it never is, is it?”

“No, I suppose it never is,” Ren said.

“And, Ren, do not execute any more of my stormtroopers. Please, let Captain Phasma or myself handle any punishment for insubordination.”

Ren fished the olive out of his gin as Hux walked away. He’d at least gotten Hux riled enough that he forget to berate Ren for letting the slave run around the ship half-naked.

He tasted Hux’s drink, it had a peppery flavor with a fusty hint of strawberry and strong coal aftertaste. The General had terrible taste in drinks, and Ren supposed he had equally terrible taste in men.

 

\--------

 


	3. Igneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at Hulta's stays at Hulta's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and heed the tags.

———-

 

“Ren, you were right about that slave. He was completely feral--useless. I had to have him put down,” Hux told him about a week later.

Ren had been observing a nice looking lieutenant from across the bridge and Hux now stood directly in his line of sight.

“Why didn’t you sell him?” Ren asked, glancing past the General’s shoulder to watch as Lieutenant Mitaka leaned over a communications officer he seemed to be interested in to look more closely at her computer screen.

“The amount I could have gotten for him wouldn’t have covered the fuel to ship him,” Hux said.

Mitaka glanced up from the screen he was looking at, making direct eye contact with Ren, who quickly turned his attention to Hux.

“Oh, shame,” Ren said.

“Yes, well, I’m sorry he didn’t work out,” Hux said, “I’ll try and make it up to you.”

Oh, no General, your ideas always end in disaster, Ren thought, but said, “That’s not necessary, General.” Mitaka had finished talking to the officer and strode in their direction. Ren forced himself not to look, not wanting Hux to know he had been eyeing one of his officers because the General would most certainly disapprove. Ren turned his head for a fraction of a second as Mitaka walked past them.

“Ren!” Hux said.

Ren blinked at him.

“Don’t even think about trying anything with my crew,” Hux warned.

Ren bit the side of his gloved finger--he had been planning something involving Lieutenant Mitaka the next time Hux left on leave. He figured the emotional response he’d extracted from the stormtrooper would be fluff compared to what he might find in a First Order officer. He had been doing a superb job keeping his interest in Mitaka hidden from General Hux, but that one little head turn had given him away.

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Ren said.

“Well, then let’s keep it that way,” Hux said. “Now, I have found just the place to go on our leave, I’ll send you the guest information so you can make an appointment.”

“Thank you, but I’m staying on on board for my day off,” Ren said turning to part company but Hux stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. Ren resisted the urge to break the General’s wrist, merely jerking his arm away. Hux let his arm go but held him with a firm stare.

“Oh, no, Ren. I’m not leaving you alone on my ship again,” Hux said, “I can’t afford to lose any more stormtroopers to your little whims.”

Ren smirked. Hux hadn’t found out the details of the stormtroopers’ deaths, and Ren dreaded the day he did, but until then, he would revel in the General’s ignorance.

“And now that I know you have been eyeing my crew, I’m going to be watching you like a hawk,” Hux said leaning close to Ren’s face. Ren leered at him, but Hux didn’t relent, so he took a step back.

“Don’t look so bitter, you will enjoy this place,” Hux said like a command, “Look through the catalog, you will be pleasantly surprised.”

Ren glared at him, Hux smiled back. Their brief standoff was broken by an approaching officer. As Hux turned to address the officer, Ren took the opportunity to skulk away, stealing a sideways glance at Mitaka, who had returned to his station, providing Ren a delightful backside view.

 

Ren did look through the catalog if just to complain about how Hux’s ideas were always terrible, but the tagline more than piqued his interest--‘What Happens at Hulta’s Stays at Hulta’s’. Located in Hutt space, Hulta’s Pleasure Palace catered to any hedonistic, debauched, or villainous desire. Ren skimmed through the multitude of options. Clients could partake in any depraved act imaginable from mutilation to murder to vore to beastiality. Hulta’s Pleasure Palace asked no questions and guaranteed anonymity. Ren supposed that if someone wanted to have sex with a single partner of their own species, Hulta’s could provide that, too.

Ren sent a message to General Hux, “You’re kidding” to which he received the reply, ”Go crazy”.

He booked what in most systems would be considered not only extreme but illegal—young male humanoid, unwilling partner, for sex, maiming, and possible murder. With so many unfilled boxes left on the form, Ren wondered what kind of patronage this place usually had if his was a more tame request.

He messaged Hux, “We will be taking weapons.” Hux responded, “Of course.”

 

—————

 

Hux greeted him in the shuttle bay wearing what looked like some kind of excursion attire, but was so neat and clean and starched that no one would mistake him for a galaxy-worn adventurer. Ren wore an unassuming cloak over a plain, black outfit and could have passed for a traveler keeping a low profile if it wasn’t for the lightsaber clipped to his hip.

Hux noted as they boarded, “You’re not taking your lightsaber, are you?”

“Of course I am, this place is full of criminals and murderers,” Ren said, casually taking his seat.

“You’d look less obvious with a blaster, I have an extra if you want to borrow it,” Hux said.

“No thank you, General, I’m perfectly okay with looking obvious,” Ren said.

Hux frowned. “You may not care about your reputation, but I care about mine, and if someone recognizes you, they may be on the lookout for me.”

“I don’t care about your reputation, either,” Ren said.

 

——————

 

After landing in the crowded port, Hux and Ren pushed their way through the throng of travelers, pirates, peddlers, beggars, and tourists that bustled through the streets. Ren had only seen as much of a diversity of races and social ranks on Coruscant.

For an establishment claiming full anonymity for its customers, Hulta’s Pleasure Palace advertised itself rather flamboyantly with banners and holograms displaying all manner of delights to be found within. Ren paused, amused at a particular hologram depicting someone having their way with a porcine beast before having it roasted and eating it.

They entered a door just below the neon ‘Hulta’s’ sign and were engulfed by the haze of smoke, lively music, boisterous voices and an overwhelming scent of mingling body odors. Chatter merged with laughter and noises that could be from pleasure or pain, forming a sea of unintelligible, nauseating clamor. They didn’t use aliases but had been given passcodes, which they presented to a droid who handed each of them a colored chit and sent them down separate hallways.

In alcoves along the hallways, guests lounged on large sofas and pillows, smoking illicit substances, drinking vaporous liquids, and engaging in visceral acts. Ren realized that he had not specified a private room, as it hadn’t crossed his mind that it would need to be specified.

Reaching the area the droid had directed him to, his chit flashed and he breathed a sigh of relief when a door opened. Inside, the room consisted of a mattress—he had also neglected to ask for a poster bed or a bed at all—some pillows, a lamp, and a small arrangement of ointments on a recessed shelf. The room had no windows, situated within the labyrinthine hallways, and its walls only somewhat muted the cacophony coming from other parts of the Palace.

A panel in the wall beeped and Ren pressed the flashing button. A section of the wall revolved, forcing a naked man into the room. He pounded and pushed against the wall as it turned. As the wall came to a stop, he spun around and charged at Ren. Stepping aside, Ren snagged the man’s arm and wrenched him to the floor, landing on top of him with his knee in the man’s back. The man relented.

Ren said, “Giving up so soon? We haven’t had a chance to have any fun at all.”

The man sobbed then tried to throw Ren off. Ren seized the man’s other arm, folding both behind his back, and clamped his legs around the man’s thighs to keep him from kicking. Holding both the man’s wrists together with one hand, Ren ran his other hand over the numerous scars on the man’s back.

“You can do better than that,” Ren said, punching him in the ribs. He felt through the Force for his heartbeat. It was fast and afraid. Ren bore into the man’s mind searching for the impetus to free his inner strength.

Ren felt a pang from the man, a feeling of regret, of never holding his loved ones again, of a tormented, debased life that, despite fighting as hard as he could, could do nothing to prevent.

The man struggled and yelled, but his actions were lamenting, not willful. Not in the normal way, anyway. He acted in fatalistic desperation. Ren thought maybe had could work with desperation, but the man felt such hatred and disgust for his own existence that he wanted Ren, or anyone, to kill him, and had hoped that he could provoke Ren into doing so. The worst thing Ren could do to him was let him live.

Ren rose to his feet, threw the man across the room with the Force and flew out the door before he hit the floor. He swept through the halls, honing in on the General, picking him out from the masses of beings in the Palace. Images flashed through his head of squeezing the General’s neck until his tongue turned a gruesome blue, gouging his eyes out and defiling his eye sockets, knocking out his teeth and ramming his throbbing saber down his throat.

Ren reached the chamber that Hux was in and, kicking a Yuzzum giving head to a Gamorrean out of the way, flung open the door with a flick of his hand. He flew into the room before its occupants could react.

A pale blue twi’lek straddled Hux on a large bed that had what appeared to be tusks for bedposts. Ren yanked the twi’lek off Hux, the twi’lek screeching as Ren dislocated his shoulder, hurling him to the floor.

“Leave,” Ren said to him and he scrambled out the door just as Ren slammed the door shut and locked it.  

“Ren?” Hux shouted, covering himself with the duvet cover. “What the hell are you doing?”

He had come to yell at Hux for having the uncanny ability to find the worst whorehouses in the galaxy. But having gotten himself worked up over the idea of violating Hux and now seeing him buck naked, he couldn’t hold back.

“I know what you’re doing, taunting me like this, you’re giving me no other choice,” Ren muttered, crawling onto the bed. Hux kicked him and he caught Hux’s ankle.

“Ren, stop it!” Hux yelled, kicking him with his other foot while trying to keep himself covered. Ren took a hold of his other foot and Hux grabbed him by the hair.

Ren twisted Hux’s legs so that Hux had to contort his torso to keep his grip on Ren and to keep from being flipped over. Ren clamped his legs around Hux’s and caught his arms, wrenching them sideways. Hux’s hands came away with fistfuls of stringy, black hair.

“You want to get rough? I can get rough, too,” Ren grinned, pinning Hux’s left arm down. Hux punched Ren’s face and upper body with his free hand. Ren snagged Hux’s jacket—which had been neatly folded and placed next to the bed—and lashed Hux’s wrist to the headboard with it.

Ren backed off the bed to pull up the cover sheet and rip it in strips, which gave Hux enough time to free his hand. Ren was back on top of him just as he loosed himself, looping the ripped sheet around his wrist, then around the tusk bedpost, knotting it in one yank.

Hux roared, too enraged to form coherent words, flinging his legs, kicking at Ren. Ren kneeled on his abdomen, tethering his other wrist to the opposite bedpost, then leaned back to catch his breath, bestride Hux’s waist. Hux kept flailing his legs so Ren moved to pin down his thighs. The duvet cover had come off, and Hux lay exposed beneath him. A tingling heat rose in his lower belly.

Hux’s shouted, “Get off me!”

“I came to yell at you for once again wasting my day off, but it seems it won’t be a waste after all,” Ren grinned, caressing Hux’s inner thighs, running his hands up to Hux’s now very flaccid member, which lolled from a nest of red hair. Hux twitched at Ren’s touch. Ren slid up until their groins met, rubbing himself against Hux. Hux planted his feet on the mattress and thrust his hips up, trying to buck Ren off.

“Mmmm, General, you are so eager!” Ren teased.

“You had better get off me or I'll have you court-martialed!” Hux yelled.

Ren chuckled, “Oh, I doubt that. Are you really going to go whining to the Supreme Leader that I sexually assaulted you? He'd laugh you into the next quadrant.”

Hux turned a surprising magenta color, bucking and screaming, “Let me go immediately! I will make your life a living hell!”

Ren sat back on Hux’s thighs, laughing, “Oh, it already is that.”

He bent forward, interlocking his legs around Hux’s and took Hux in his mouth. The soft flesh swelled against his lapping tongue. Hux tasted sweet from whatever tree nut oil he had slicked himself with, and, thankfully, only faintly of the twi’lek. He encircled his fingers around the shaft, stroking slightly off-rhythm as he bobbed his head, sucking on the up strokes, rolling his tongue on the downstrokes.

Hux put up little resistance, possibly afraid that Ren would bite him, making vague threats in between moaning and pulling against his restraints.

When Hux was suitably erect, Ren lifted his head and said, “It's okay, General, 'what happens at Hulta’s stays at Hulta’s'.”

“You've had your fun, now release me!” Hux demanded.

Ren untwined his legs from Hux’s and crawled up his torso. “Oh, no, we haven't begun to have fun.” Lying completely on top of him, Ren lifted on his elbows to look down at him.

Hux fumed as if he could burn a hole through Ren’s head with his gaze. “You’ll regret this, I swear to you, I’ll make your existence as painful as possible. I will torment you the rest of your days.”

Ren lifted an eyebrow. The thought of Hux dedicating his life to Ren’s suffering was amusing and certainly no deterrent. He planted a savage kiss on Hux’s unsuspecting lips. Hux bit down, drawing blood. Ren jerked back. Hux swung his leg up, jabbing Ren in the ribs with his knee.

Ren licked his bleeding lip, feeling the rise and fall of Hux’s chest, suddenly noticing that the left side of his face stung—Hux must have gotten in a good punch or two. Hux kneed him again. Ren rolled off him, unbuttoning his pants.

“Care to return the favor, General?” He kicked off his boots. His pants fell around his ankles and he kicked them off, too.

“If you try it, I will bite it off!” Hux snarled.

Ren cocked his head. “Hmmm, well I can think of some place where you don’t have teeth,” Ren said and Hux’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t dare!” He hissed.

“I have often wondered which way you favored, and it seems we both like to dip our olives, as it were,” Ren spread his fingers over the General’s chest, fondling his nipples then sliding his fingers along his collarbone. “So, I guess we are both in for a treat, eh?”

“You’re disgusting,” Hux said, spitting at him.

Ren wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Yes, yes, and I’m ill-mannered…” He lowered his head to Hux’s chest and bit his left nipple. Hux swung his head forward. Ren withdrew.

The excitement thrumming through the walls from the masses of Palace goers reverberated within him and he might have gotten some kind of second-hand intoxication from the glut of drugs being consumed. Ren’s pulse pounded in his ears. He vibrated. He wasn’t sure where to start.

Hux shook, his rage radiating off him, his body sweaty and glistening. Against every feeling he had ever felt about the General, Ren thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He ran his finger down the General’s body, fascinated. He wasn’t small and soft, nor thin and bony, nor overly muscular, either, but obviously vain enough to keep in excellent physical shape.

Hux kicked up at him when his finger reached his hip. Ren grumbled, he would have to do something about those legs. He thought briefly about breaking them, but he didn’t want to have to carry Hux back to the shuttle. He tilted his head at the bedposts.

“I’ll tell you what, General, if you kick me again, I’ll have to tie your feet up, too. I don’t want to have to do that, so do you think you can be good?” Ren said in a low, lascivious voice, crawling on the bed.

“Fuck you.” Hux kicked him away.

Ren stood up, squaring his shoulders and said, “Very well.” He ripped two more strips from the sheet and caught Hux’s right leg. Hux twisted and flailed, kicked and yelled while Ren methodically looped the slipknot around his ankle, dodging his kicks, slung the fabric around the bedpost and pulled it into a tight knot.

“I swear to you, Ren, I will have you executed! I will-I will kill you myself!” Hux’s voice faltered as if the full gravity of the situation finally landed on him.

Ren moved to the other side of the bed and hitched Hux’s other foot the same way then turned to face him. Hux glared at him with stone cold eyes. But Ren picked up a tinge of something else—shame?—like a drop of wine in a water glass, spreading and tinting all that surrounded it before fading.

Ren knelt next to Hux’s head and brushed his sweat-soaked locks away from his brow. He wanted to tell the General how beautiful he was stretched out before him.

Hux shifted his eyes toward Ren and Ren saw a far away spark, so far away it was like a single star in the night sky. Hux fought against that spark, stomped it down, made it as small as he could, but it was still there inside him and Ren resolved to awaken it, make it as bright as an exploding sun.

Ren said, “I see it, General, there is something inside you that you are afraid of, that you are hiding.” He stroked Hux’s forehead.

“No, don’t try to mess with my head, Ren,” Hux said.

“I won’t put anything in your head that isn’t already there, I’m just going to show it to you,” Ren said. He climbed on top of Hux, straddling his hips. Hux pulled at his bindings, jolting the bed. Ren swept his fingers over Hux’s chest, then dug his fingernails in. Hux’s breath stopped as he choked back a whimper.

Hate shot from Hux like red-hot spears, and if he could have given it a physical form, he would have impaled Ren a dozen times over. Ren detected other reactions, embarrassment, anger, but hate drowned them all out. Either the General hid his fear very well or arrogance prevented him from feeling it. But that pinpoint of something, too small for Ren to recognize, interested him the most. It called to Ren, pleading to be set free.

Ren bent down to suck Hux’s shoulder, but Hux tried to bite him, so he moved lower where Hux couldn’t reach him, dragging his erection along the General's thigh. He licked Hux’s stomach, then bit down, sucking hard. Hux tensed. He made his way down the General’s body, biting and sucking. He clawed Hux’s inner thigh then sank his teeth into the tender flesh.

Ren felt Hux’s pulse flutter, felt his adrenaline rushing. The General writhed and grimaced, clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, but refused to give Ren the satisfying cries and groans he sought.

Ren admired the lovely bruise marks he’d left on the General’s virgin skin, some had even broken the skin and little dots of blood formed, but something more impactful was needed to get the reaction he desired. He looked around for something to use. The only furniture in the room was the bed and a stand next to the bed. On the stand sat a couple of bottles of oils along with Hux’s folded pants and shirt, his blaster, and belt neatly placed on top. Ren’s lightsaber was clipped to his own belt, which was on the floor. That might be fun, he thought, but opted for the General’s belt.

He retrieved it then stood next to the bed, rubbing it along Hux’s chest. Ren swung the belt upwards. Hux clenched his stomach and took a sharp breath. The belt came down with a satisfying _slap_ , striking him in the center of his chest. Hux made a noise in his throat.

Ren struck him again.

And again.

Ren felt him struggle to push the pain away, separate himself from his body. So with each hit, Ren hooked Hux’s mind and pulled him back into that moment.

Ren raked Hux's mind as he continued his feverish lashing. That speck, that peculiar excitement that Hux had been hiding within him, that maybe didn’t even know existed, flashed like a distress beacon.

Hux gasped, arching his back. Ren shuddered. He almost had it, it drew closer, bigger, brighter. The flash from within Hux pulsed, growing closer with each gratifying _slap_. Hux's arousal throbbed with each pulse and that only made Ren hit harder, his own excitement surging through him.

Ren’s arm began tiring, so he switched hands, flipping the belt to strike him with the buckle end. He couldn’t stop now. Not being so close. He stretched himself through the Force, harnessing that pulsating paroxysm of emotions, passion crashing wildly with disgust and loathing. Hux let out a moan, nearly reaching the crest.

Ren’s arm and shoulder burned. He swung with as much force as he could. Just as his muscles gave out, Hux finally broke.

“Stop! Ren!” He screamed, pulling against the bindings, every muscle taut. Tears glistened in his red eyes.

Ren dropped the belt, unable to lift his arm any longer, his shaking hand unable to hold it.

His erection slapped remorselessly against his belly. He hadn’t pulled Hux over the crest. The bright beacon that he had awakened in Hux began to ebb.

Before it faded altogether, Ren pounced on Hux, clamping both of them together in his hands. He squeezed. Hux spasmed. Two quick jerks and they both came.

Ren flopped down on Hux’s heaving chest. He scratched for that bright beacon, but it had fallen away. Hux had stowed it away so well Ren couldn’t locate it again, at least not at that moment, when he was spent.

He knew now what it was, but not why Hux felt it. It was want, need. Ren had felt that in others before, but never quite like this. Hux had a deep-seated craving but hated it so much that he stomped it down and hid it. It puzzled Ren and intrigued him. He hadn’t been able to bring it all the way to the surface, but he was sure that he could if he was better prepared.

Ren traced one of the bright red weals he’d made on Hux’s skin. It was so lovely and so warm.

“That was amazing,” Ren breathed into Hux’s chest, “Thank you.”

Ren heard Hux’s heart pounding and felt his hot breath. He could have fallen asleep there, lulled by the arrhythmic rising and falling of the General’s chest as he gasped and trembled, but shakily slid off and stood up.

He looked down at his handiwork, the General’s body painted with resplendent red marks and bruises. Hux didn’t look at him, instead stared distantly at the ceiling, panting as if his life depended on it and perhaps it did. Maybe it was all he could do to keep from passing out.

Ren collected his clothing from the floor, wiped his belly with the remnants of the sheet and cut Hux’s tethers with his lightsaber.

He pulled on his pants and boots and said, “I’ll allow you some privacy to get dressed and will meet you out front.”

He looked back as he exited the room, Hux lay on his side, gingerly easing his bindings off his wrist. He hadn’t brought Hux over the crest, but Ren left feeling very satisfied.

 

As he left the Palace, the sign over the door, under a neon image of Hulta the Hutt winking, blinked “What Happens at Hulta’s Stays at Hulta’s”.

Ren waited outside for several moments before Hux emerged. Hux stepped out looking as arrogant as ever.  Aside from his rumpled jacket, which Ren supposed he had smoothed out as best as he could, he appeared proper as usual, hair smooth, expression stern, no hint that he had been crying. Without looking at Ren, he marched in the direction of the shuttle. He pushed through the crowd, somehow maintaining his stoic bearing while enduring what Ren supposed had to be a great deal of pain. Ren hurried to keep pace with him.

On the shuttle, Hux lowered himself into his seat, wincing almost imperceptibly. Ren took his seat opposite Hux. Hux stared straight ahead, refusing to even acknowledge that Ren existed.

The shuttle lifted off and headed back to _The Finalizer_.

 

For a long while, neither of them spoke, Ren flinging impatient glances at Hux and Hux staring straight ahead.

Irritated that Hux was ignoring him, Ren finally said, “Have you nothing to say?”

Hux continued to stare straight ahead.

“I found something in you that you didn’t know was there,” Ren said, “It was amazing, don’t you think?”

Hux turned his head, a look of disbelief blanched his face. “What?”

“It was like nothing I’d ever experienced, I would imagine that it was revelatory for you,” Ren said.

Hux tensed. “You do not seriously expect me to—” he swallowed and spat the words, “—thank you?”

Ren thought Hux should at least concede that something extraordinary had happened between them. 

“You should at least thank me for leaving your face unmarked, I know how important your reputation is to you,” Ren said.

Hux’s eyes burned. “You are the most deplorable creature I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. At my first opportunity, I will disembowel you and leave you on some desert planet to be eaten by birds.” He faced forward, composing himself as he pulled the cuffs of his wrinkled jacket down to cover his chafed wrists. “Do not speak to me again,” he said then fixed his gaze directly ahead for the remainder of their journey back to _The Finalizer_.

 

\----------


	4. Crystallization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find out if a rock hides a gleaming geode inside requires the use of a hammer. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * you all know what the hammer is ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Please heed the warnings and tags-

\---------

 

The following month, Hux made good on his promise to torment Ren, but in a way Ren hadn’t expected. The General glowered at him whenever he was within eyesight of him, but refused to speak to him, always finding some other matter that was of utmost importance whenever Ren approached him. He didn’t answer any messages, didn’t invite him for drinks, ignored Ren’s invitation for drinks, and, aside from the glowering, ignored Ren altogether. Ren should have been thankful that the General had stopped pestering him like he used to, but he found being the object of Hux’s scorn insulting.

He had to ask Captain Phasma about the General’s plans for his leave that month. She said that the General was not planning on leaving the ship. Ren considered that this could be an opportunity to find a brothel that could more cater to his tastes.

He skimmed some brochures, but he found himself disinterested in all of them, thinking only about how beautiful the General had been lying spread out, red streaks brilliant against his pale skin, blazing with anger, and how he could become an even more illuminated being.

Even stalking the pretty lieutenant couldn’t distract his thoughts. Leaning on a corner, peering around it at Mitaka, he found himself daydreaming of ripping off General Hux’s shirt, running his hands over what must be a veritable star-chart of scars, biting those nipples, sucking that soft cock to feverish hardness...He had come so close and, even though he hadn’t pulled the full potency of what was buried inside Hux to the surface, it had been an exhilarating experience nonetheless. He knew he could do even better given another chance.

Lieutenant Mitaka walked past but Ren was too absorbed in his fantasy to notice.

 

 ----------

 

He confronted the General the next day as he adjourned a meeting. Ren waited for everyone else to exit the conference room, then stepped in before Hux could leave.

“Move out of the way, Ren!” Hux demanded.

“Why do keep ignoring me, General?” Ren said as the door closed behind him.

Hux got close to Ren’s face, trying, but failing, to appear taller than Ren. “I thought I made it obvious, you're a vile human being. You make me physically ill. I am nauseated by your presence. I may have to suffer your assignment to this ship, but that doesn't mean I have to speak to or even look at you. ”

Ren could feel the General’s heart racing. His bared teeth and glinting eyes seemed to be begging Ren to kiss him. Ren leaned forward, bringing his hand to the General’s jaw. 

“Don’t touch me.” Hux smacked his hand away. A burning emotion flared behind his steel eyes that Ren at first read as only hatred, but then realized it was a lurid melange of desire, hate, anger and a tint of shame, forming some new kind of emotion. It was glorious. It was perfect. It was just what Ren had been searching for all this time.

Ren clamped his hand around the General’s neck, whirling him into the wall. Hux drew his blaster, but Ren casually plucked it from his hand using the Force and flicked it across the room . 

“Why won’t you admit that we had something special?” Ren said, pressing Hux against the wall.

“You’re insane,” Hux choked, “Release me or I will call Security.”

“You won’t call Security. Think about your precious reputation. Think about what they would have to put in their report, that the poor General had to be rescued because Kylo Ren tried to kiss him. There wouldn’t be a soul on this ship that would have any respect for you after that,” Ren said, then added as an afterthought, “It’s not like Security could do anything to me, anyway.”

Conceding that he really had no other option, Hux said, “Release me at once, Ren. I will speak to you about this matter, but I have duties to attend to right now.”

“Very well, but you will speak to me,” Ren said.

Hux nodded, “Yes.”

“Tonight?” Ren asked, hopeful.

“I’m not sure if-” Hux began but Ren squeezed his throat tighter.

“Then when?” Ren said, pressing closer, grinding the General’s thigh with his own. Hux’s pulse fluttered under his hand and his warm breath smelled like one of those awful cocktails he liked so much, licorice and mint.

“Tomorrow...tomorrow night,” Hux sputtered.

Ren released him.

“Tomorrow night, then,” Ren said, stepping back, allowing Hux to leave. Hux straightened his jacket and huffed. Ren watched him as he strode down the hall.

Tomorrow night, Ren grinned to himself.

 

The next day couldn’t come fast enough. Ren couldn’t focus on his duties. He read the same first line of a report about five times before giving up and going to the officer’s lounge to get a drink to calm down. The table Hux favored sadly sat empty. He drank slowly, vaguely hoping that Hux would show up. He didn’t.

In fact, Ren didn’t see him at all for the rest of that day or the during their regular shift the next day.

It didn’t matter, he told himself, he was going to see Hux that night. Hux may have been avoiding him that day, but he had promised to see him that night, and despite his scathing obstinance, the General always kept to his word.

 

—————

 

Ren smiled to himself in the mirror after stepping out of the shower. A rich scented talc and some cologne made him smell like a forest after a rainstorm. He shaved, braided his hair, and bit his lips to redden them. A droid had cleaned and pressed his outfit--his finest formal tunic and loose pants that could be slipped off over his boots. He pocketed a small bottle of oil in case he couldn’t lure the General back to his room.

As he scrutinized himself in the mirror, the comm sitting on his desk beeped. Expecting the call to be from Hux, he nearly tripped over his desk chair in his haste to answer it.

It wasn’t General Hux but Supreme Leader Snoke.

The Supreme Leader requested Kylo Ren’s presence in the hologram chamber.

 

The chamber seemed dimmer and colder than usual. General Hux already stood in front of the Supreme Leader’s giant hologram as Ren approached the dais.

Without pleasantries, Snoke said, “I’ve been speaking to General Hux.”

“So you have,” Ren said as he walked up to stand beside the General, who faced straight ahead.

“Are you concerned by that?” Snoke asked Ren.

“No, should I be?” Ren replied.

“He’s been arguing a case as to why you should be reassigned. He says you are creating a hostile work environment.”

Ren looked at the General and smirked, “Does he?”

Snoke said to Ren, “I must say, I have never heard of such a petty complaint from an Officer of the First Order, let alone from a General. And I usually wouldn't entertain such a trivial complaint, but I was curious to see your reaction to that accusation.”

“What exactly is it that the General accuses me of?” Ren asked.

Snoke for gestured to Hux to answer.

Hux hesitated, then said, “Obstructing me in the course of my duties.”

Scornful that General Hux could be so petty, Ren sneered at him then said to Snoke, “I had been trying to speak to the General about a personal matter for a month but he ignored any communication I tried to make with him, so I confronted him during his normal shift.”

“And has this personal matter been worked out?” Snoke said.

“No,” Ren said, eyeing Hux, “We were supposed to discuss it tonight.”

Snoke addressed Hux, “So, General, you requested an audience with me so that I would arbitrate your little squabble with Kylo Ren? I find that very insulting.”

“But, Ren is unreasonable—”

“I don’t care, General!” Snoke’s voice echoed, “I am not your warden, I’m not your mediator. If you have a personal problem with your co-commander, or any other officer on this ship, you need to handle it. If Ren is interfering with your ability to do your duties, that sounds like a failing on your part. If you can’t deal with the responsibilities of your rank, I will gladly demote you and toss you on some supply port in the Outer Rim. Don’t waste my time again.” Snoke said before his hologram faded, making the chamber even darker.

Ren turned to Hux. Hux continued to stare forward, unmoving. Ren felt Hux’s heart, blood rushing through his veins, temperature elevating.

“I don’t know what you expected to accomplish,” Ren said.

“I expected reason,” Hux said, resigned. He faced Ren.

Ren gave Hux a wry leer. Then rushed him. Hux’s back slammed on the floor, whacking the back of his head, knocking the breath out of him. While he was dazed, Ren yanked Hux’s belt free, flipped him on his stomach and grappled his hands. Folding Hux’s arms behind him, he fastened the belt tight around his forearms.

Ren said, “You deliberately ignore me for a month and then have the gall to call _me_ unreasonable?”

“Get off!” Hux hissed. Ren stood. Hux tried to sit up but Ren kicked him in the ribs. He rolled Hux onto his back with his boot.

“I’ll give you the same offer as before, don’t kick me and I won’t have to tie up your legs,” Ren said.

“I will kill you!” Hux growled.

“Idle threats, General? I thought we had moved past that,” Ren said.

Hux swung his leg at him and Ren grabbed his ankle.

“You could have been civil about this, but you're leaving me no choice,” Ren said, dragging him off of the dais and flinging him face-up onto one of the tables that surrounded the dais in a semicircle. He unbuckled Hux’s right boot and yanked it from his foot. Hux mashed his other foot into Ren’s chest and face as Ren one-handedly dragged Hux’s trousers down.

Tugging the pant leg free of Hux’s bare foot, Ren ripped the trousers apart and used the pant leg to bind Hux’s ankle to the foot of the table. Hux clipped the side of Ren’s face with his boot heel before Ren grasped that foot, pulled the boot off it, then tied it to the other side of the table with the loose trouser leg, forcing Hux to straddle the table with his ass nearly hanging off the edge.

Hux scooted away from the edge of the table and lifted his upper body but Ren was on top of him, forcing him back down. Ren breathed eagerly as he ripped Hux’s jacket and shirt open. He growled as he scratched the General’s smooth chest, disappointed there were no scars. Hux would have never allowed any of the medical staff to see the marks previously inflicted and risk them questioning how he got them. He must have gotten bacta treatments off-ship. Ren scraped his fingernails along the pristine skin. No, that wouldn’t do, that wouldn’t do at all.

Ren unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it no more than an inch from the General's face.

“Did you know that lightsabers always leave scars?” Ren said.

Hux gave him a look that could burn through durasteel.

Ren pressed the tip of the lightsaber to Hux’s collarbone, moving it slowly toward the sternum, gouging the bone. Hux winced as his skin sizzled and exhaled loudly when Ren lifted the saber away.

Ren moved the saber lower, jabbing his abdomen, then drew the blade toward his lower abdominals. Hux grimaced, squinting up into the cold darkness, trying to repress the pain, but Ren could feel it in him. Ren sensed the small flicker, that craving that Hux kept buried. It flared as he pressed the saber into his flesh like adding oxygen to a flame.

Ren hovered the saber over the General’s groin, pausing for a reaction. A fleck of fear sparked in the General’s mind as he smelled the scent of burning hair. So, the General could feel fear.

But Ren had no desire to ruin that perfection so moved the saber down. He stabbed it into his thigh, pushing it halfway through the muscle, then all the way through. Hux whimpered, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Ren felt Hux’s pain coil into an anxious rage. Hux’s features stiffened, casting Ren a steel gaze like he was a mere insect that could easily be crushed.

Ren withdrew the blade and powered the saber off. He wanted to pummel Hux in the face with the saber hilt, break his zygomatic bone, break his nose, mangle that arrogant look on his face.

But he wanted more that Hux should stay pretty. And he was more than pretty, he was beautiful, and Ren felt enraptured yet again by his nearly naked body displayed for him.

Ren struck him in the ribs with the saber hilt. Hux sucked in a breath and Ren felt him force the pain away. Ren ran his fingers over the distinctive red mark.

“You’re beautiful,” Ren muttered.

“You’re a waste of life,” Hux said, chest heaving, forcing his brow into a knot, fighting off the pain, “You can only get it up when you tie someone up and beat them. How pathetic is that? You disgust-”

Ren slugged him in the stomach. Hux winced and coughed. “You’re in no position to be insulting me,” Ren snarled then launched into striking him in the abdomen, chest, and ribs with the saber hilt. Exquisite bruises formed. Hux gritted his teeth, making slight grunts. Hux had mastered controlling his pain but could do nothing to prevent the throbbing between his legs.

“Don’t be afraid of pain,” Ren said, grabbing Hux’s stiffening length. “Don’t block it out, embrace it, it will make you stronger.”

Hux’s arousal pulsated hotly as Ren stroked him, continuing to lambast him with equally matched fervor. Ren reached for that rising flare, that beacon, that craving Hux so despised. Hux struggled to crush it down, but it surged larger with each strike. As soon as it was close enough to take a hold of, Ren seized it and this time he wasn’t going to let it go.

“I feel your longing, I feel how much you hate it,” Ren said, hitting him once more. Hux coughed, spitting red droplets. Ren tossed the saber hilt to the floor. He didn't want to damage him too direly and risk him passing out.

He pulled Hux’s hips closer to the edge of the table, forcing Hux to spread his knees even wider, sliding his ass slightly over the edge.

“Ren, I swear I will kill you,” Hux said through red teeth and rough breath.

“You won’t,” Ren said, confident that he would be able to thwart any attempt made on his life and even more confident that the General would never try such a foolish thing.

Nabbing the bottle of oil from his pocket, Ren slipped his pants off over his boots, his erection bobbing free. Hux was trying to sit up when Ren swirled a lubricated finger around his quivering hole.

“Ren—” Hux said with a warning tone as if he was in a position to retaliate and not lying helplessly tied to a table.

Ren pushed his finger in.

Hux diverted his eyes, twitching. "You'll regret this, I swear you will!"

“Your petty anger and hatred mean nothing,” Ren said, stroking himself while slowly sliding his finger in and out. Hux was hot and tight and silky soft, so sensuous and inviting. “You are capable of so much more.” Ren added a second finger. Hux sucked in a breath. That beacon burned inside him. Ren had a firm grasp on it, tangling it in a net that only became tighter as Hux winced and writhed.

“Get your fingers out of my ass, Ren!” Hux hissed.

Ren pulled out the two fingers, then inserted three with slow, caressing strokes, saying, “You have greater power inside you than you know. I will help you bring it to the surface.”  
Ren removed his fingers and slicked up himself. “I will drag you out of that dark chasm. I will enlighten you. I will make you a glorious new being,” he said as he drove into Hux’s slick, warm entrance. Hux jolted up, wincing from the multiple contusions on his abdomen and chest and a probable internal injury then slung himself back down.

Ren whined, rapt, as Hux clenched around him, enveloping him in velvety heat. He swayed, overcome by a wave of euphoria. His heart pounded in his ears. He bit his lip to quiet himself. Hux squirmed, but Ren gripped his hips tightly to keep him from jerking away. Ren let out a breath then went slow, not wanting to come too quickly.

He ran one hand over the brilliant bruises on Hux’s body. “I feel your shameful desire, your hatred of it, and I love it,” Ren said. “Do you know why I love it?” Ren clawed one of the gleaming gashes on Hux’s chest. “Because you hate it. You hate your debased craving so much that it makes you burn. I can fulfill that need and that makes you burn more.”

Hux controlled his breathing and Ren felt him try to force his mind somewhere else, a tactic he’d been taught should the enemy ever torture him.

“Oh no, General, you are staying right here, with me,” Ren said, clutching the General’s jaw, forcing Hux to look at him.

Too stubborn to close his eyes, brash enough to assume that he could stare down Ren, Hux narrowed his gaze. He strained violently against his bindings. Ren held him down, jamming his forearm against Hux’s throat, spitefully slamming faster into him, his other hand gouging into his hip. Hux spat blood in his face but Ren felt Hux’s arousal prodding his lower belly as he ground his body against him.

Hux’s hate burned blindingly as Ren pulled them both closer to the crest, the barrier that separated drowning from life-giving breath, thin and precarious as the surface of water. Ren felt Hux fighting him. The stubborn bastard would rather drown than breathe, rather remain a prisoner in his dark, asphyxiating chasm than become an illuminated being.

Ren’s pounding rocked the table, rending the bolts that fastened it to the floor, the burning friction driving him to thrust even harder. He latched onto the beacon that Hux tried desperately to constrain, and drew it closer, making it larger and brighter, pulling it to the surface, like yanking a drowning man from under the water. So close to breaking the surface, allowing him to take his first gasping breath.

_So close! So close!_

A throbbing agony tore through him. A wail echoed within the chamber. His breath was sucked from his body. Ren shuddered and spasmed as the world fell away and he felt like he was being hurled into the vacuum of space.

This what dying and rebirth felt like.

_Breathe! Breathe for the first time!_

_Awake as a glorious new being!_

Hux let out a primal scream as they hit the crest, wrenched free of the suffocating dark. His beacon of hate-want-anger-desire exploded in a blinding light and deafening bombination of unadulterated bliss, sending shattered, fiery sparks showering down around them like burning, golden confetti.

Heat flooded in Ren's chest. Rushing blood roared in his ears. He felt like he was going to be pulverized into dust or splinter into infinitesimal fragments.

An emotion, new and more powerful than he had ever felt before, squeezed his heart so hard that he burst into tears and collapsed sobbing onto Hux’s battered chest.

Hux looked at him, his chest heaving, his eyes glistening through heavy lids, the hate gone, shattered like glass. Even through his tear-blurred vision, Ren found him unimaginably beautiful, but more than that, Ren cherished him. Seeing him wince with pained breaths crushed his heart and he felt an unfamiliar and terrifying urge to hold him, to comfort him. He touched the General’s face and leaned forward to kiss him. Hux moaned and kissed him back, hungrily sucking his lips, his mouth tasting of blood and licorice.

Hux had kept his craving hidden deep, as if ashamed of it, but had also hidden something else even deeper, encased by forced hate and self-loathing. When that years-hardened and nearly impenetrable encasement was finally shattered, it had flooded out. Ren had been unable to stop the tumult of emotions as it engulfed and consumed him. 

Ren lay still for a moment holding his breath, trembling, afraid if he moved either this new pathos, this new joy, or perhaps his entire existence would disintegrate instantly and he wasn’t sure what would be worse. He was so afraid of it, but he didn’t want to lose it. It was so terrifying and raw, yet poignant and elating, that it must be what love feels like. It was greater and more overwhelming than any feeling Ren had ever experienced before that he had mistakenly interpreted as love.

"You cunning bastard,” Ren panted as he kissed Hux once more before sliding off him.

He yanked the pants legs loose from around Hux’s ankles, unbinding Hux from the table, then eased him off and lowered him gently to the floor. Ren unlashed the belt from around his arms and helped him bring his hands around to the front. Hux breathed harshly and heavily, too exhausted to move or even open his eyes.

Ren settled next to him, cradling the General’s head in his arm, inhaling the aroma of his sweet, bloody breath, pungent sweat and come. Hux shivered and Ren put his other arm around him. 

It became evident to Ren that Hux understood him far better than he had ever dared to let Ren know when, barely lifting his eyelids, Hux muttered into the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry, Ren, but you would never have touched me if you knew.”

 

 

\--------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ending? It sure surprised me. I re-wrote the ending five or six times. I think I'm mostly happy with it. This way, both characters have something of an arc.
> 
> I hadn't seen a lot of fics where Kylo was purely evil and immoral. That's no doubt because the character has a lot of depth, and there a lot of avenues to explore in terms of internal conflict. But I thought it could be fun to play with. As such, this is an alternate universe where there is no Ben at all and there has never been. 
> 
> I might post a sort of denouement for this story--separately for those that would like to end it here. But I want to give a little of Hux's point of view.
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, too. 
> 
> I sometimes find my way to [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/slashedface), you are welcome to come tell me what an awful human being I am.*
> 
> *but I'm not really that awful, am I?


End file.
